


Burning Jelousy

by Thighkyuu



Category: Marvel, xmen - Fandom
Genre: I'm trying my best, god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Prompt: You and Scott are close childhood best friends and Peter, who has slowly become another close friend, becomes increasingly jealous of Scott as his feelings for you grow, and keeps pranking him; at least, until you catch him. - by bookofreid on tumblr





	Burning Jelousy

**Y/N**

  You sighed, leaning back in Scott’s car seat. You weren’t sure about this, not at all, even though Scott had explained the this ‘Professor Xavier’ wouldn’t access your mind without permission. You could control your powers decently enough, why did you have to go to this school? You swallowed another sigh, knowing exactly why. You’d known Scott since the two of you were little, not to mention his brother Alex, and if Scott, the most arrogant, hard-headed idiot around was asking you to try this, you’d try it.

  You watched the scenery pass, your hair whipping around your face. Scott hadn’t told you much about the place, only that it was a school for mutants, like you. You remembered the situation that had made you agree to come in the first place.

  You’d been at school when it happened, just trying to walk down the hallway. You were on the phone with Scott when the school’s bitch had walked up and shoved you. Needless to say, your short temper had flared and you’d not only burned your phone to a crisp but also caught yours and the girl’s books on fire. Then you lit her backpack on fire. It hadn’t been the first time your temper had caused you to accidentally light things on fire, but you had insisted to Scott that it would be the last. He hadn’t believed you, and so here you were, riding in a car to a school in Westchester County, New York, with your hands in fireproof gloves. You can’t burn yourself with fire, but burning everything else is a very real possibility.

“You’ll love it, Y/N, I promise.” You look over at Scott, his eyes trained on the road. This was your best friend, and you trusted him.

“I believe you, Scott.”

~

  True to Scott’s word, you did love the school, although it turned out to double as a mansion. You hadn’t been exactly sure what to say when Scott drove up to the place and students had come tumbling out, so you’d merely hidden behind him. You may have a sharp temper and the balls to back it, but you were shy all the same.

  You’d slowly opened up due to the combined efforts of Scott and the idiot known as Peter who’d nearly run into you on your first day.

_“Is it hot in here, or is that just you?” He’d looked at you with a smirk on his face, and you’d simply grinned slyly, taking off a glove. Your hand burst into flames in front of his face._

_“I think that’s just me.”_

  The two of you had become fast friends after that, although he always got defensive around Scott. You’d shrugged it off as simply Peter being Peter.

 

**Peter**

  He was seething, absolutely seething. Scott grated on his nerves for the longest time, but now he was even  _more_  annoying, if that was possible. He certainly didn’t deserve  _you_. You were gorgeous, an angel with a devil’s sense of humor. And the ability to light things on fire. Come on, who  _wouldn’t_  love that?

  And that was exactly the problem, everyone loved you, including him, but you were Scott’s best friend. There was only one thing to do about it, he decided, smirking. One very, very entertaining thing to do about it.

 

**Y/N**

  You couldn’t understand it. Scott had been having… trouble lately. And by trouble you meant someone’s been pranking him. He’d had his car egged, his room wrecked, water placed above a door he’d walked through - which you had to admit, had been funny - as well as tripped, had his books replaced with goo  _and_  the all-classic walk-into-plastic-wrap that’s attached to a doorway. You had to admit, whoever was doing this, while it was entertaining at first, was getting annoying. You’d almost gotten caught in a prank meant for Scott at one point, and that had been the final straw.

  You sighed, walking to class alone. Scott had been caught in yet _another_  prank, and had to go back to his room to clean up, leaving you to walk to class alone. You stared at your free hand, feeling the fire burn beneath your skin. Sighing again, you turned the corner, running straight into Peter.  _Peter._  You felt your body heat up. He’d quickly become your crush, and you couldn’t help but marvel at how good he looked today.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” Peter asked you hastily, shifting on his feet. You recognized that look in his eye and narrow your own (Y/E/C) eyes at him.

“Peter Maximoff, _I_  am going to class, what in God’s name are  _you_  doing?”

“Um…” He avoided your eyes.

“Peter, if you run from me right now I  _will_  light your ass on fire.” He turns an embarrassing shade of red.

“I  _might_  have been setting up a prank.” He mutters the words, but they’re loud enough for you to hear them  _perfectly._

“That prank wouldn’t just _happen_  to be for Scott, would it?”

“ _Maybe…_ ” You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose with two fingers.

“Peter Maximoff, you’re the one who’s been tormenting Scott?  _Please,_  for my sanity, explain.” He takes a deep breath.

“ImaybesortofgotjealousofScott.” His words are said so quickly that it takes you a moment to process them.

“ _You?_  Jealous of  _Scott?_  For the love of all that’s holy,  _why?_ ” He shifts on his feet.

“Well, ‘cause of you.”

“ _Me?_ ” Comprehension dawns on you then, and you turn fire-truck red. “Peter, you’ve got nothing to be jealous of.” His brows furrow.

“What do you-?” The rest of the question is lost as you press your lips to his lightly, tangling your finger in his hair. You feel your skin heat up as he kisses you back gently. You pull away, your face burning and your eyes lidded.

“Yold ya.” His grin lit his adorable face up, and you couldn’t help but grin back.


End file.
